


午夜直播间12

by jiubird1314



Category: The King's Avatar
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiubird1314/pseuds/jiubird1314





	午夜直播间12

“呃……啊~~~”上半身趴伏在桌面上，叶修双眼被蒙住，他什么都看不见，却可以清晰地感受到男人粗壮的阳具从后面不停地进出自己身体，同时将还埋在体内的跳蛋顶得更深，像在肚子里震动一样。叶修有些害怕，万一电线被蹭断了那些跳蛋要怎么才能弄出来，双臂被反剪在身后，虽然男人只是松松扣着手腕，但他也不敢稍作挣扎。

“哈，你下面这张小嘴挺能吃啊。”男人捏捏叶修的臀肉，加快了速度。越发大力的抽插让叶修的小腹在桌子边沿狠狠撞击，很痛，但敏感点被不断刺激又让叶修生出些难以言喻的快感来，被肏弄得硬挺的分身随着身体的节奏晃动着，幅度大的时候还会甩碰到桌底。叶修只觉膝盖发软双腿打颤，呻吟骤然拔高了音调，被一阵猛烈的肏干插射了出来。“是不是很爽，光是被人捅屁眼就能高潮，果然天生就是被肏的料。”

男人推了推脸上棕褐色的面具，压在叶修身上拽着他的头发强迫他的侧脸对上自己，下身仍然埋在叶修体内缓缓顶弄着，男人亲亲他的脸蛋贴着耳廓问道：“感觉得出来吗，我是谁？”

“啊……麻雀，是麻雀……”叶修有气无力地回答，声音微弱得几乎听不见。

“嘁，”男人一把甩开抓着的头发，叶修的额头咚地一下又砸回了桌面，“居然又猜对了。”男人拍了一下叶修屁股上那个还没写全的“正”字，似有不满地退了出来。

“哼，蠢货。”大雕大马金刀地坐在一旁，鄙视地说道，“你们长没长脑子啊，还真以为他认出你们的鸡巴了，他不会听声音吗。”

叶修的身子瞬间僵了一僵，方才男人们说他已经全部体验过一遍大家的肉棒了，想玩个游戏，告诉他戴着黑、白、棕、彩、金面具的人分别是乌鸦、鸽子、麻雀、鹦鹉、大雕之后，蒙上了他的眼睛，让他猜是哪根鸡巴在干他，还用笔在叶修臀上记录着，看看多少次才能全部猜对，全中了就放他休息。叶修当然感觉不出来，他只能努力分辨正在侵犯自己的那个人的声音，来回想是谁。他本希望着这些人没有注意到这点，用最快的速度全部回答正确后他们就能放过自己。

“什么！”麻雀被提点了之后才反应过来，恍然大悟的模样显得格外傻逼。之前被顺利猜中的乌鸦和鸽子两人也自觉没面子，“我说怎么一猜一个准，原来是作弊。”有巴掌重重地落在撅起的臀上，男人们接二连三地掌掴叶修的屁股，清脆响亮，白嫩Q弹的软肉立马就被打得又红又肿，“作弊可是要遭到惩罚的。”

叶修将头埋在臂间，惨叫在喉咙里打转。待男人们打够停手了，臀上火辣辣的疼也一时半会消不下去。“刚才的不算，耳朵堵上我们重来。”接着便是有人翻箱倒柜找东西的声音。叶修苦笑一声，以为很快就能脱离苦海的自己真是太天真了。

大雕一遍闲得慌，盯着叶修红肿的臀部，见上面因为汗水、精液和着无数个巴掌而被蹭得模糊不清的笔迹，他伸出大手擦了擦，叶修立即疼得一缩，大雕却并不放过，整个手掌都覆了上去，感受着手下肌肉的瑟瑟颤抖。“字都花了，这笔不行啊，不如纹上去吧。”

大雕的话如同一声惊雷将叶修混沌的思绪劈得清醒了数分，他慌忙撑起身想要爬开，却被大雕一手按住背心压回了桌面，另一手大力刮蹭着臀上剩余的字迹，叶修觉得皮都要被搓破了。“不可以！千万不要啊，求求你们放过我吧，求你们了！”

叶修挣扎扭动，毫无效果。乌鸦已经从猫头鹰凌乱的工具箱里翻出了个纹身枪，墨水是上好的，递给了大雕：“不用怕，不是很痛，纹身的人多了去了也没见谁疼死，你看大雕胸上背上这么大一片，多帅气啊。”

“我看他不是怕疼吧，”大雕接过纹身枪，用尖头戳了戳叶修的屁眼，满意地看着菊花瞬间收缩：“哈，你是不是怕被你女朋友看到，或者是男朋友啊，啊？哈哈哈哈！”众人一阵哄笑，有人接着说，“你的担心多余了，以后啊你就待着我们这，再也见不到别人了，我们是不会嫌弃你的，大家说是吧。”

第一针扎下去的时候，叶修浑身一颤，瞬间起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，微张着嘴艰难呼吸，鸽子瞥见叶修的小穴也像是在出气一样随着身体的起伏一张一合，想起刚才工具箱里看见的那个肮脏老旧的按摩棒，拿起来试了试还有电，便毫不犹豫地插了进去，开到最大档转动了两下又往里推了推，“看你这小嘴这么饥渴，满足你一下。”

“唔！”身体被几人按住，没有一处可以动弹，纹身枪在红肿的臀瓣上戳刺出笔画，按摩棒插在屁眼里大幅地转动，搅动起内里的跳蛋，嗡嗡声响交织成一片，刺激着叶修敏感的神经，脑海里像是播放着黑白电视机上的雪花点，一片杂乱。虽然受尽凌辱，但自始至终叶修内心深处一直保留着希冀，盼望着自己终能挺过难关回到原来的生活，有亲人，有朋友，有荣耀，一切都会回归正轨。直到身体被打上耻辱的烙印，那一刻叶修第一次觉得，大概是真的回不去了。

叶修空茫的眼里流出泪，有只手帮他擦掉，却又涌了出来，男人说：“跟着我们也没什么不好的，只要你乖乖听话，以后直播的收入还可以给你分红，”男人将肉棒抵到叶修嘴边磨蹭，然后顶了进去，淫笑道，“在这里不愁♂吃不用穿，多好啊嘿嘿。”

专案组的指挥室里，专案组长正在向赵义鑫解释案情，他表示这个案子并不单纯，可能牵扯到一个巨大的涉黄组织，甚至已经调出了几起黄网举报、网络诈骗、人口失踪和卖淫嫖娼的案子并案调查。

“并案调查？”赵义鑫重复道，“你是说你们以前就接到过相关的报案？”却没能解决。

专案组长后颈悄悄滑下一滴冷汗：“这些案件我们以前一直作为个案单独侦查，比如说那几个黄色网站的举报我们都已经将网站全部封杀，卖淫嫖娼的也按规定处罚了，但有一部分还未侦破。现在我们发现这些看似独立的案子中存在着某种联系，这应该是个犯罪集团。”见赵义鑫认真听着没有说话，组长继续解释道，“有迹象表明，这个团队最开始可能就是个小型的黄色网站，通过贩卖资源、吸纳会员、发展下线慢慢做大。利用网络的隐蔽性和早年网络管理的不完善，虽然网站被打击处理过，但因为幕后人员一直没能找出所以无法根除，之后随着团伙的发展管理层里也出现能力强悍的技术人员，导致更加难以被侦查。从最开始的贩卖资源逐渐发展到色情聊天，网约卖淫，网络直播等多种业务，人员复杂后甚至可能发展出线下的犯罪。”

“也就是说由于你们警方的办事不利导致一个小的犯罪团伙做大，最终对社会产生了巨大的危害，还绑架……了我哥哥？”叶秋突然走近，语调平稳没表现出半点过激情绪，但专案组长却一时被堵得说不出话来。

“二少。”赵义鑫制止叶秋将气氛弄僵，现在并不是追究责任的时候，当务之急是找到叶修人在哪里。

“我知道。”叶秋也没就这个问题继续下去，“姚组长，破案是你们的专业，我不懂，我现在就想知道还要多久能救出我哥。”

“这个……”专案组长犹豫了下，还是照直说了，“我们现在网技这一块的人员一直在努力从网上追踪他们的具体地址，由于对方设置了很多虚假地址迷惑我们，所以还要根据实际情况来分析，刑侦组已经在集训中心附近找到见过叶少的目击证人，同时在他指出的方向找到了叶少活动过的痕迹，但由于那附近的监控系统不完善，背街小巷死角较多，没有直接捕捉到嫌疑人的身影。不过根据现有线索和时间来推断，离开B市的可能性不大，最有可能的就是集训中心附近区域的某个地下室，我们已经开始排查了，但由于地下情况复杂，这个需要一定的时间。”

叶秋皱起了眉头，专案组长心中忐忑，不晓得这位少爷是不是又要发难，全组人员已经在尽全力搜救了，大家也都很心急，却还要在这里被个外行质问，心里有些窝火但又不好表现出来。好在叶秋并没有在这时候多作为难，只是冷淡地说了句：“那就麻烦姚组长了，我哥的性命就交给你们了。”

“二少放心，我们一定会全力营救叶少的。”专案组长暗地擦了把汗投入到案件进展的督促中去了，叶秋的目光却一直跟随在他身上没有离开，准确说是他腰间的枪套。

“二少，”这时候身边赵义鑫突然开口，“您并没有使用枪支的权限。”

叶秋没有收回目光：“你不是有吗？”身边的军人一丝不苟地穿着笔挺的军装，虽然从外看不出来他有配枪，但叶秋知道，这个刚成年就分配到叶家担任警卫员的军人每时每刻都随身带着把枪。

他们彼此之间非常了解，由于赵义鑫当时在警卫员里年纪最小，所以家里刚小学毕业的两个小崽子和他走得最近，负责照看当时还活泼好动上蹿下跳的猴崽子们，跟保姆没什么两样。“小秋！”赵义鑫的语气严肃了起来。

“你不用紧张，”叶秋终于转眼看向赵义鑫，“我只是想起了以前和哥哥两人一起跟着你做体能训练的日子，军姿、跑步、打靶……你真是挺严格的，偷一点点懒也会跟老爸打小报告。你说是不是就是因为这种严苛的日子过着太累，我哥才会离家出走。”

“小秋你认为呢，是什么原因想要离家出走？”赵义鑫转过头和他对视，片刻后叶秋突然睁大了眼。

“你……你知道？当初离家出走……”

赵义鑫没有回答，只是道：“我不是爱打小报告，说，是为了你们好，没必要说的，我也不去多嘴。今天的事，我不会告诉谁，这里的所有人也都不会，至于叶家的家事，那得由你们自己做决断。”

叶秋垂下眼睫，他不知道叶修的事能不能瞒得住父母，甚至一直在纠结到底应不应该瞒着父母，叶修救出来后会怎样，又到底能不能够救得出来。叶秋心中正是一团乱麻，就又听到赵义鑫的声音响起：“待会地点确定了我会去参与救援，小秋你待着等消息，不要乱来。你已经是成年人了，自己要分清楚什么事能做什么事不能做。”


End file.
